chardevelopmentfandomcom-20200216-history
Z-39/1 Abilities
Character Overview Kuisha relies heavily on her equipment,acquired skills and abilities rather than strategical and long term plans, However she can also be difficult to persuade or deal with if she is studying new techniques, As a modified vampire she is weak to high tier holy spells/attacks while displaying great resistance to other elements and energies especially dark-types. She is the most powerful progenitor when it comes to elemental constructs and a master mage that specializes in ice-based spells and hemomancy, and is shown to be incredibly powerful once in her full capacities.Though a mage is not known to possess much physical ability, She is a very skilled fighter and can effortlessly take down a man twice her size, One could also consider her as a melee specialist as she mastered 4 martial arts (Karate,Bajiquan,Systema and Aikido) despite being a mage. Her true power which is stagnation has the ability to stop molecules and restrict a substances movement. This includes the ability to generate ice, which is done by stopping the movement of water molecules/moisture in the air and then manipulating them from a liquid or gas state state to form a solid. Using it on a person will separate their senses from their surroundings and slow down their movement. Because even the opponent's thoughts are slowed down they may not even realize the change. As a vampiric entity She gained eternal life as well as eternal youth; she is literally incapable of dying through natural means or through any conventional weaponry (ie. Gunpowder,lead,iron,steel). Kuisha's immortality is one of the strongest types in existence as her survivability resonates around those that remember her existence with the saying "My life continues, As long as there is someone who remembers my existence", it grants her a very powerful healing factor in addition to her eternal life. A very powerful regeneration healing factor, Her ability works at a supernatural rate as she can regenerate from almost any injury and reattach limbs, such as her head and her arms, without being encumbered by the wounds. There is a limit, however to her regeneration ability. Her body is linked together by her energies; if her limbs are severed, she can restore them simply by reattaching them. However, for a complete regeneration, the severed body part has to be "alive" otherwise she would need another body.moreover she can continue combat after sustaining mortal wounds. Representing her ability to survive with the mentality of one who doesn't know when to give up, consisting of one's strength of vitality in predicaments which is also her core powers as a vampire type. The best result is achieved when a resilient body is combined. however after sustaining damage to the point she won't be able to use her physical body she will de-materialize thus ending combat. Both of her eyes are also powerful assets as both have it's unique capabilities, Her left eye Kzarka grants her a ability similar to clairvoyance however instead of being able to see the future she is able to see the world move much slower, which has allowed her to have quick reflexes in real time, being able to relatively slow down time for herself, While her right eye Kamasylvia enables her technique: align her energy with the target's, then move the aligned energy bodies together as one body to control the target's movements. A form of manipulation that is more difficult with targets that possess a higher power and mental baseline than Kuisha's. Thus distracting the target's mind is necessary to break any focus on counterattack, should her opponent overwhelm her energy they can manipulate her movement for a limited time as it also backfires to it's owner should it fail. The usage of either eyes also put a strain on her mind and thus has limited use (approx 6 times a day). Kamasylvia also allows her to distort space by creating an axis of rotation anywhere within sight and warps them telekinetically, which can cause gruesome dismemberments and deaths. When perceived or sensed, the bending appears as red and green spirals,The principle is that her eyes view things as if they exist in a two-dimensional plane. If she focus on something, it would appear as if it was drawn on a piece of paper. Then finally, either pick up that 'paper' and start folding or tearing it to pieces. Combat As the third Progenitor she is extremely powerful rivaling those of Royalty,moreover, She has a versatile amount of spells within her arsenal, Kuisha's true power actually lay in her skills alone, combined with her high level of intellect and strategic thinking one could say she is a Commander and leader both politically and wartime however she tends to disregard strategies if she herself can wipe the opponent in no time. So far she has 3 forms pre-awakened, Awakened and Beast. She also possesses a spear-type weapon. As well as a general understanding about martial arts and sabotage. While her competency with the hand-held weapons is indeed second-rate she makes up for it with her spells, given her overflowing killing-intent and lack of mercy, there are rumors of how she would actually be peerless in the battlefield Control States Being too powerful for her body to handle, her power is restricted by herself to avoid accidentally killing herself and has to be accessed by the Threat category analysis. There are shown to be three levels of restriction and three corresponding states, with lower numbers meaning greater levels of power. She can often be heard stating what level she is releasing or activating immediately prior to combat ("Reverting, Transforming to, Pre-Awakened,Awakened, Metamorphosis"). This is, perhaps, a requirement of the release mechanism, but this has never been confirmed and is likely a literary device. Another possible reason is that it is to unnerve her opponents as she goes into battle. Acquired Skills: Authority of the 3rd Progenitor:Energizing: The ability to turn nearly anything she touches into an energy-based weapon, making her power versatile. Usually, she uses what appears to be a Pole-arm, a naginata or a halberd, as her main weapon, but she has shown herself to create weapons out of entirely non-lethal objects, such as twigs. When these objects become sufficiently energized, they can easily cut through most materials with little resistance, including S class dragon hides. She can also, apparently, teleport or phase in some manner most likely done by energizing herself. Strings of the Puppeteer: This skill allows her to gain control over a lesser or weakened being, She can also use this for torture or execution, Furthermore which can lead into gruesome or clean deaths an example of this is if she commands the entity to bend or twist breaking their bones in the process or ordering their brain,heart or other organs to shutdown or cease functioning. Sagara-Class: Ephemeral Dream: Also known as the lost class.This class was exclusive to be wielded by those of royal bloodline specifically the progenitors.Though descendants of the progenitor class can posses the blood they are unable to cast or attain this lore of arcana without a catalyst. This is because they are only descendants of the progenitors but dont belong to that said class. This class specializes in origin alteration allowing oneself to reconstruct or deconstruct origins either spirit or physical origins which can also be used to restore things back to the original or base phase. though in order to use this one has to get into contact with them. Moreover Kuisha can also appear in different Eras simultaneously via pseudo-manifestation this is done by sending a portion of her soul to that era which would require a compatible body to possess (mostly A-class humanoid entities) the strength of the main body however decreases with every manifestation, and the manifestation is also weaker than the main body however the manifestation can also regain the energies to be on par with the main body. however should the main body die and some of her manifestations are still active the manifested will become the main body after the death of the previous one thus preserving her existence. even if the rest of her body is destroyed as long as there is a single manifestation left she will never die. Her soul often remembers everything up until the point of death, even the pain of being burned to a crisp and her bones shattered. The transition between the original and the manifested is very smooth, likened to napping and acting as if she overslept by a few hours. Everything she knows stays with her, and dictates that she should take the same actions as her predecessor. She only knows that she wakes when the previous is dead, so she can no longer tell which version of her is the real Kuisha, the time when she became like that, or if it even matters at all. She then may manifest another body for the sole reason of convincing herself that she is the real body at the moment. The previous version may have been real or it may be dead, but with only one of her, there is no way to distinguish between them, likened to a quantum superposition-like state that makes all any version of her "fake" in her own eyes. Soul Absorption/Sipon: By draining a person of their blood, Kuisha gains dominance over their souls and very forms. She also takes on whatever knowledge they posses, Siphoning out a soul can be done by simply kissing her target which she uses just for fun. * Familiar Control: Kuisha can summon forth anyone she's taking the soul of at will. She has an entire legion dwelling within her. Whoever she absorbs, their powers are at her disposal. Combined this with her Sagara class or her book she can revive them at will. Main Combat Abilities(As in powers): (I-S) Great Wyrm’s Decree: The Ability to Divide the power of its opponents by half after coming into physical or magical contact with them every 10 seconds. The halved powers are then added to his/her own powers. If the added power exceeds the amount that the wielder can safely contain she can disperse them around the surroundings allowing her to regain them when needed by using galvanism. * (I-S) Great Wyrm’s Vision: This allows her to enhance her targets' bodies in any way she sees fit, lest it be strength or physical sensations; however, those who cannot withstand her strength-increasing are killed or rendered unconscious ,She can also use this ability on herself to strengthen herself every second without limit at a base multiplier of x2, greatly increasing the damage of her physical attacks and magnitude of her energy or spells. The other function of this ability is designed to alter a person's bodily senses, making it extremely effective for torture once affected, the target feels intense pain from something as simple as taking a breath. Furthermore, this ability applies a conditional curse that allows her to rob a target of their five senses. -1st condition: The target must be weaker than her in terms of physical or magical prowess -2nd condition: The target must see her existence as true * (II) Invalidation: Her main power is the ability to nullify the abilities of people or objects. However, she must understand the properties of the ability in order to render it "Invalidated." with that she is completely immune from basic to advanced spells while still being able to gain more immunity. She can also apply invalidation in her attacks, inflicting damage while nullifying any offensive or defensive abilities her opponent may possess. * (I) Macro: A heretic art that allows her to enter the heart and minds of others as long as the target is a intelligent entity. Since the network became the basis of modern society, this power to control others through it is essentially the power to rule the world. It is nothing but a forbidden art that drove many civilizations into despair and destroyed them. Moreover this ability can be used to take total control of something, which is defined as giving an "order." Whether they are dead, alive, or an inanimate object is irrelevant; though it has been noted that corpses do not function as well as living bodies. Macro can also serve the purpose of forcing one to reveal secrets that they would otherwise not willingly share which is a better alternative than her torture methods, and once something has come under the user's control once, they can remotely resume control of them at any time. This ability can also be used to drastically empower the user in a process they refer to as "Limit Break”. * Resonance: A unique passive ability that Kuisha possesses. it is a constantly active, ability that causes her to feel and remember the pain of everyone in existence without stop, having infinite range and not being limited by a certain amount of people. It is also described as a "curse", that drives her into madness to prepare for her final form. When she is killed while in her Metamorphosis, Kuisha will take over the body of the one who killed her. It will take some time for her to take over the mind of her victim, however, that person is immediately granted her unique skill, Resonance after being possessed, and once his or her mind breaks from the burden of feeling all of humanity's pain, she will be reborn through them. Though if her possessed body overcomes her, he/she will have access to her abilities and powers 10 times at a limit of once per week, however using it will eat away a portion of his/her sanity, after 10 times the user’s shadow will no longer be his as it will be used as a catalyst in exchange for utilizing her power. -Pre-Awakened: this is her base form which she uses regularly, the offensive capabilities of this form are significantly higher even compared to Azalea’s Generals, though slightly pales in comparison with azalea herself, She have access to a single I-S type ability either enhancement or decree at the moment though she can instantly switch between the two, This gives her access to I-Class abilities * Aberrant Magic: One her basic spells which combines Water, Heat, and Enhancement. It takes the shape of a small black orbl, which, when thrown, releases the stream that was shrunk by a high pressure and explodes. It needs at least a combination of 180 ceremonial orders to be realized. It works based off the same principle of a volcano: the release of built up pressure, which then causes an explosion. The explosion capabilities of this spell is on par with a advanced military grade magic/explosive. Moreover it can take other shapes like spikes and other objects. * Galvanism: One of her passives this allows her to replenish her energies by absorbing the energy around her, such as the lifeforce of nature, Whenever she uses this energy plants will begin wilting and the ground becoming blighted and corrupted. * Inferno: Like most royals of her world her main offensive attack is a volley of rapidly fired beams of hellfire each with an A+ rank power of attack. Each beam is a deadly spell on the level of High Thaumaturgy without even using enhancement it is capable of destroying the body of a A-Class dragon with a direct hit. Just the use of one single beam would normally require a magic circle, thirty count aria, and thirty minute of casting for a normal magus, and still fifteen minutes with a High-Speed Aria. however Kuisha being a otherworldly entity allowed her to shoot them in rapid succession without any preparation after simply targeting the enemy with her vision. She can fire them without pause when she has a supply of stored magical energy, and the result is something that resembles a bombing raid that leaves the ground scorching red and ablaze by fires that cant be put out by normal to advanced magics. * Summon: She can summon a vast quantity of creatures (B++), which she uses as sacrificial pawns or distraction. While these creatures were extremely weak they are more than a match against common soldiers and mages, She can also summon stronger creatures (A+) in lower quantities. * Chain Projection:She is able to generate energy chains capable of binding her targets, the strength and durability of the chain grows stronger whenever the target struggles or even moves against it, should they continue to move thorns and spikes would emerge from the chains. -Awakened: This form is her main form when fighting against renowned individuals or simply strong opponents that her base cannot defeat, This form gives her access to the previous abilities while having new abilities specifically II-Class which are comparable to a S or A++ in terms of offensive capabilities. She can also utilize both I-S abilities in combination. * Hierarchy Summon: This ability allows her to summon her guardians or personal guards, Which ranges from humanoid Knight-like warriors to towering golems, All of these creatures are completely powerful in their own right and has a great resistance to damage by diverting half of the incoming attack and dispersing the another half to the surroundings which could cause possible collateral damage. -(A++)Ephemeral Knight: Revenants clad in Duranium armor similar to those used in Azalea’s mech forces, they are powerful enough to overwhelm advanced mages and warriors alike. -(A+++) Kii: A armor type golem featuring a height of 1600 meters and a weight of 700,000 tons this is a moving fortress on it’s own, It features similar defensive abilities to a dioscuria-class mech although outclasses it in terms of survivability, it also carries about 20.000 Ephemeral knights making it perfect for attacking or defending. Though there are gaps in the “fortress’s” armor specifically the armor belt behind the joints and the armpits. Summoning this golem is ill-advised as it can only be summoned once a month and consumes almost 75% of Kuisha’s energy in her awakened form. * Logos-Eater: A bounded armor that covers the entire body of the user, This ability increases her overall offensive stats to another level while decreasing the stats of her defenses. However, this ability allows her to completely decimate rank A++ entities with ease.. While her armor is reinforced by both decree and enhancement even fighting with multiple opponents she is still capable of taking on even a legion of S-class entities simultaneously. This armor also repairs itself as long as it’s user is able to continue combat. -Metamorphosis-EX: Temporarily unleashes all of her potentials and prowess at the cost of her own life and energies, at best she can only maintain this form for 6 hours, which transforms her into a great beast living up to her true identity as the third progenitor, * Lord of Destruction: In this form all of her abilities’s magnitude are multiplied by x50, which can still be further increased via enhancement allowing her to destroy a continent or even a planet itself if given the time to charge her attack Category:Characters